Kia Same
Appearance Kia Same is a 9'8" tall shark fishman. He has black hair, pale blue skin, which is a common trait among fishmen. He has an underbite that causes two of his sharp jagged teeth to poke out from his mouth. He has a scar on his left eye caused by a sword wound when he was a young man. Weighting in at 385 poumds he is rather light weight for his size, but is bulky nonetheless. He is usually seen wearing a brown shirt and a pair of brown pants that he obtained as a slave, having not thought to purchase new clothing. Kia is never seen wearing shoes, as he feels they just slow him down. Personality A quiet fellow who distrusts anyone in an authority position. Having grown up as a slave for the world government Kia grew to distrust anyone who worked for them. After having escaped slavery he began to slowly trust pirates, seeing that while they were usually cold cruel humans they were very open about who they were. When Kia gets to know someone he becomes insanely protective, viewing them as family. Biography Kia Same was born in the north blue to a pair of shark fishman. His entire family was captured by a group of slave traders when he was a child and were enslaved. As he grew he began to resent the city where he was enslaved and all the humans in it, eventually escaping slavery. Kia would spend the next five years traveling using the ferry system going to locations and finding pirates, finding marines, and finding other fishmen. During the five years he would learn that not all humans were as bad as those that enslaved his kind, and not all fishmen were as kind as those he was enslaved with. During his time on a small island he would become friendly with several pirates who would come through in order to gather supplies. While on this island Kia realized what he wanted most in life was to be a part of a crew, part of a family, and that is when he decided he wanted to become a pirate. Professions Primary Profession: Martial Artist: A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. This character has honed their body and trained extensively in fishman karate and can create techniques that in keeping in line with that style of fighting, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Secondary Profession:Blacksmith: A blacksmith is a person who are very knowledgeable with metallurgy. With this knowledge, they’re highly skilled in producing basic weapons, armors, or crude item that’s made of metal. As these characters can create their own weaponry, they can handle and create their own custom materials without incurring a price mark up by doing the work themselves. Traits Traits are passive abilities your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Traits serve a variety of purposes, ranging from racial abilities, utilizing professional knowledge, acquiring a follower, or even as simple as a stat boost. Traits are split into two groups: * Professional Traits, which are traits that deal with your choice of professions. * General Traits, which encompass everything else. 'Professional Traits' As a starting character, you are allowed to have one professional trait. Profession Trait ('Cost): Description Hardened Fighter (1 Trait): Through excessive training in breaking planks, punching rocks, and all those durability-building exercises, the character’s arms, up to their elbows, and their legs, up to their knees, have gained flesh that is as hard as iron, making them much more resistant to physical damage '''Primary Trait('Cost): Description Zealous (1 Trait): This character's agility is boosted by 15%. Fishman (2+ Traits): This trait means that the character is born not as a human, but a fishman. They gain the benefits of the Giant Strength trait, and additionally may breath underwater. Their movements in water are not hampered, compared to humans who move at 1/2 natural agility. They also gain attributes or natural weapons based on their species. The number of traits needed depends on the species. It's wise to consult a moderator to find out the number of traits needed for your particular type Combat Style Kia is a martial artist, as a martial artist his preferred combat style is an up close and in your face melee style. Using the martial arts he has picked up over the years paired with his increased size given to him by his heritage he usually goes for hard strikes to disarm his enemies. Being a fishman he has learned fishman karate from the other slaves, and incorporates it as his main fighting technique. But when the time comes to it Kia is not apprised to diving under the water and ambushing his opponents with a shocking surprise attack. His technique consists of swift strikes. He is an offensive fighter who is willing to go for the kill when he needs to. But he would prefer to incapacitate using center mass strikes instead of going for the kill. Yet crippling his target is perfectly okay in his books. Statistics These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having '''X amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. New characters start with 40 stat points, requiring a minimum of 3 in each stat. Also, please remember that Will is not a stat that you can normally increase. It is the average of your other four stats. Items Compass(0): A standard compass used to navigate the seas outside the grand line. Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*2.5, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. Example of a Technique Feats